<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Help Where Help is Needed by SuccubustyKisses</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24542479">Help Where Help is Needed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuccubustyKisses/pseuds/SuccubustyKisses'>SuccubustyKisses</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A/B/O, Allura and Lance are open relationship, Alpha Beta Omega, Alpha Keith, Beta Lance, Bros helping bros, Cannon universe, Double Penetration, Infidelity, M/M, Multi, Praise Kink, Technically not infidelity, Virgin Lance, Virginity Kink, alpha shiro, beta allura, but..., i just don't mention it, porn with little plot, sex in a public place</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:15:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24542479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuccubustyKisses/pseuds/SuccubustyKisses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Wait a second.” Keith’s voice comes through now and Lance jumps. He completely forgot he was still there. “You mean to tell me you were spacing out in the middle of an important meeting because you were thinking about <em>sex?</em>”</p><p>“It’s not like I <em>meant</em> to get distracted. I’m just…” Lance sighs, looking down at his hands again. “scared. I'm scared I won’t be any good. Scared I'll be a virgin forever. I'm not lucky like you to have a boyfriend with a healthy sex drive that plows me so hard people three rooms down can hear me moaning, Keith. Allura is… she just keeps saying she’s happy to wait until I'm ready. But, what if I'm never ready?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allura/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>212</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Help Where Help is Needed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written for the amazing Agi. I hope everyone enjoys it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So long as everyone stays with their designated groups we should be able to easily take out the Galra rebellion hiding out on the planet Runkise.” Shiro waves his arm, the hologram on the table in front of them disappearing with the movement. “If there are no more questions then everyone is dismissed. Lance, can you stay behind please. I'd like to have a word with you.”</p><p>Eyes going wide Lance looks up at Shiro, taking in his blank expression before turning to watch Allura. She shrugs, giving him a small wave before walking out with Romelle and the rest of the group until Lance is left sitting alone at the long table with only two other bodies in the room. He frowns at Keith as he shuts the door behind Iverson, turning to lean against the wall next to it with crossed arms.</p><p>“Why do you get to stay for this? Special boyfriend privileges?” He scoffs, Keith opens his mouth to send back his own snide reply, but Shiro is quick to cut him off.</p><p>“Please don’t start, Lance.” His sigh is tired as Shiro steps around the table to stand next to him. “You seemed really out of it today, I just wanted to make sure everything is okay.”</p><p>“Oh.” Lance's laugh is strained and nervous. “It's no big deal. I was just thinking about stuff and got lost in my own head. You know how I am. Sometimes I just-”</p><p>“Lance we all know you never space out during important meetings. You may pretend to be aloof and uncaring, but we know differently.” Shiro places an hand on his shoulder and squeezes and Lance immediately feels guilty for his attempt to deflect Shiro's worries. “I just want to help you. Just like you did for me when I was stuck in my own head back then.”</p><p>With a loud sigh Lance looks down at his hands in an attempt to avoid the look of disappointment he knows is coming. “I was just thinking… I'm a beta, I don’t really have much to offer. Plus, well… it’s not like I've had much experience. What if I'm not good enough? What if I can’t satisfy Allura and she leaves me for a nice Alpha, or an Omega that can give her more? What if I fuck up because I have no idea what I'm doing?”</p><p>“Wait a second.” Keith’s voice comes through now and Lance jumps. He completely forgot he was still there. “You mean to tell me you were spacing out in the middle of an important meeting because you were thinking about <em>sex?</em>”</p><p>“It’s not like I <em>meant</em> to get distracted. I’m just…” Lance sighs, looking down at his hands again. “scared. I'm scared I won’t be any good. Scared I'll be a virgin forever. I'm not lucky like you to have a boyfriend with a healthy sex drive that plows me so hard people three rooms down can hear me moaning, Keith. Allura is… she just keeps saying she’s happy to wait until I'm ready. But, what if I'm never ready?”</p><p>The hand on his shoulder squeezes again and Lance looks up at Shiro, noticing him looking almost contemplative over at Keith. He follows his line of sight to Keith, still standing by the door. His cheeks tinted in a blush Lance has no idea the reason for. Violet eyes move from Shiro down to Lance, his own thoughtful expression passing over it before quickly shifting to determination. </p><p>Turning his gaze back to Shiro, Keith nods and uncrosses his arms. He starts to move forward as Shiro speaks, drawing Lance’s attention back to him. “We could help you. I mean, if you want us to. Show you how to do it. You said it yourself that we have a healthy sex life. Though, apparently a loud one.”</p><p>“Don’t act like you don’t tell me to be loud, Takashi. We both know you love it when I scream your name.” Keith is close now, standing just across the table looking expectantly at Lance. His tongue darts out, licking along his lips, Lance’s eyes follow the motion. “Bet he's even louder.”</p><p>“You’ll… show me how to do it?” Lance swallows around a sudden lump in his throat, ignoring Keith's jab. He watches the way those lips curl up in a triumphant smirk and resists the urge to gulp. “You won’t judge me for being a virgin?”</p><p>“Quite the opposite.” Shiro leans over him now, stopping with his face mere inches away. His eyes dart back and forth between Lance's as their breath mingles. “The thought that no one else has touched you, that we get to be the first to have you? We'll be the first to touch you, to bring out those beautiful moans we know you have, to hear our names from your lips in such a way. Those thoughts alone get me hard.”</p><p>Blue eyes dart down and Shiro chuckles, letting him stare at the obvious bulge in his uniform for only a few seconds before pushing his chin back up to look in his eyes again. “Last chance, Lance. Are you sure you want our help?”</p><p>Rather than answering with his words, Lance pushes off the chair, arms wrapping around Shiro’s neck as he clumsily presses their lips together. The angle is quickly fixed and Shiro groans as Lance darts his tongue teasingly away from their deepening kiss.  Skilled hands run down Lance’s sides, bringing a light laugh into the kiss as they drag past ticklish areas. They settle easily on his ass, squeezing once before scooping him up.</p><p>Gasping into the kiss, Lance wraps his arms tighter around Shiro’s neck. Moving with ease that obviously has been used in this room before Shiro turns, not breaking their kiss as he sets Lance down on top of the table. Once settled Shiro wastes no time moving his hands back up, making quick work of the buttons on Lance's uniform.</p><p>“Fuck, Shiro. He looks wrecked just from kissing you.” Keith’s voice startles both of them for a moment. They pull apart with a small laugh, Lance’s cheeks flushed as he turns a fake scowl across the table at him. </p><p>“What’s the matter Keith, you jealous?” Lance cocks an eyebrow and Keith laughs. He sets a small bottle on the table. Lance glances at it knowing he hadn’t had it when this all started. Keith leans over the table and reaches across it to grab a fistful of Lance’s shirt and pull him across the smooth surface until they’re nose to nose.</p><p>“Of Shiro getting to touch your innocent ass first? Extremely.”  Unlike Shiro's, Keith kisses hard, with less finesse. They're peppered with little nips on Lance’s lower lip that leave him whimpering into his mouth in hopes of more. Lance turns more, practically draping himself across the table to get more.</p><p>“So eager.” Keith laughs into the kiss, which only succeeds in making Lance huff and yank him back with a hand at the back of his head. </p><p>A confident hand runs up Lance’s thigh making him jump. It skirts around his crotch and up to his stomach, untucking his shirt and quickly pushing underneath to spread across his abdomen in a possessive grip. Lance moans against Keith's lips, shifting his body further onto the table as Shiro presses his own kisses along his spine.</p><p>The lips on Lance’s back move down as Shiro unclasps his belt, his pants quickly following suit. Not wanting to waste their uninterrupted time, Shiro makes quick work of Lance’s shoes. They clatter to the floor and Shiro wastes no time moving back up to Lance’s exposed waist, his lips returning to his skin as he sucks and bites marks into tan flesh. </p><p>Lance moans out at a particularly well-placed bite. Pale fingers burying into his hair to pull him hard back into their kiss, using his grip to angle Lance where he wants him. Keith chuckles as Lance's body stiffens, the cool air on the skin of his ass revealing to him the reality of the situation he's put himself in. </p><p>“Still okay?” It’s whispered against his lips, the care to check in on him helping to relax his nerves as the hands pushing his pants down halt just below the globes of his ass. Both men stop, waiting for Lance’s response and it brings a soft smile to his lips. </p><p>“Y-yeah.” He takes a deep breath to calm himself down and tries again. “Yeah, I’m good. Just nervous.”</p><p>“Don’t worry. We'll take good care of you.” The hand in his hair moves to cup his jaw and Keith’s thumb runs gently over his cheek. “We want your first time to be unforgettable.”</p><p>“Going to give you so many good firsts.” Shiro’s breath runs along the base of Lance’s spine causing him to shudder. He presses a kiss there before pulling back, his metal hand moving back up to grip Lance’s ass tight. “Can’t wait to fuck into your innocent little hole. God, look at it. Looks good enough to eat.”</p><p>“Then eat it, baby.” Keith grins at Lance, reaching down to pick up the bottle from before. He leans over setting it next to Lance’s knees on the table, blue eyes following the movement to study the label. Cherry flavored lube. </p><p>“Wait, where did you even get that?” Lance practically falls onto the table in his attempt to grab at the bottle. Cursing his pants still settled around his thighs as he flips himself awkwardly to snatch it up. “Do you just carry flavored lube around with you?”</p><p>“Of course not!” Keith scoffs, waving a hand in the direction of Shiro’s chair at the head of the table. “We keep it hidden under the table.”</p><p>“That’s even worse! How many times have you fucked in here that you need to hide Lube under the table?” Lance looks back and forth between Keith’s smug grin to Shiro’s nonchalant shrug.</p><p>“We learned quickly how much it sucks not being able to fuck when you really want to. Especially with how hectic our lives are.” Shiro reaches out, taking the bottle from Lance’s hand and holding it up with a smile. “So, we decided to be prepared for anything. We have lube hidden all over the Atlas.”</p><p>“Dear god.” Lance laughs, his nerves disappearing under the thought of all the different places he could stumble across their hidden stash of lubricant. “You two really do fuck like rabbits.”</p><p>“Yeah, which means we know what we’re doing. So how about you be a good boy and get back how we had you so we can show your innocent ass the best night you will ever have?” Keith unbuttons his coat, carelessly tossing it over a chair as he reaches for the button on his pants. Lance’s eyes follow the movement with curious excitement.</p><p>“It’s like ten am.” He throws back, even as his eyes turn to look at Shiro who has decided his part in the conversation is over and gone back to undressing him. Shiro’s confident smile makes Lance’s heart race as he pulls his pants and underwear down past his knees and further to his ankles. He doesn’t stop until they’re dropped to the floor and he can lift Lance’s leg up to kiss the inside of his thigh, sucking a dark mark into his flesh without breaking eye contact. “Fuck.”</p><p>“That is what we’re trying to do.” Keith grips at Lance’s chin lightly, turning his head until Lance looks up at him again. “Are you going to be good for us?”</p><p>A blush rises to Lance’s cheeks and he nods. “Yeah, so good.”</p><p>Shiro gives a pleased hum, setting Lance’s leg back down before gripping his hips and slowly angling him back into the position he wants. Lance goes willingly, settling himself ass up on the table with his legs spread giving Shiro the full view. “Beautiful.” </p><p>“That’s a good boy.” Keith’s thumb runs over his bottom lip. Eyes fluttering closed, Lance sighs at the soft press of lips following the delicate touch. Said sigh quickly turns to a gasp as teeth sink into the globe of his ass. His body tried to jerk away from the sting but Shiro’s grip on his hip is tight, holding him easily in place as he laves his tongue over the mark left behind.</p><p>A tendril of pleasure runs up Lance’s spine as Shiro moves over, tongue moving to lick a wide strip up his crack over his hole. Lance can’t help but squirm, moaning out into the empty office as Shiro does it again. </p><p>“Such a sensitive little virgin.” Keith grins and nips at his bottom lip playfully as a gasp escapes into the air between them. “You think it feels good now, just wait. Shiro is a master with his tongue.”</p><p>Lance opens his mouth to reply, but his words are cut off as Shiro curls his tongue wiggling it against his hole. It feels strange and Lance almost wants to pull away but then a hand is wrapping around his cock and all he cares about is the pleasure of someone else touching his most intimate parts. </p><p>“Holy shit.”</p><p>Shiro’s grip is firm, but not too tight. It moves slowly up his length before swirling over the head which leaves Lance’s body shaking. The pleasure from Shiro’s touch seems to do what he wants it to as Lance feels the wetness of his tongue breaching his tight hole. A whine escapes Lance’s lips as Shiro moves his hand back down, tongue moving in and out of Lance's hole with steadily growing ease. The movement is paired with small nips to his rim that remind Lance of Keith’s kisses. </p><p>Arms shaking with the effort of holding himself up, Lance squirms, unsure if he’s trying to move away or press closer to the strange new sensation. A warm hand settles on his back, just below the hem of his bunched-up shirt and presses down. Lance goes willingly where he’s led, settling his upper body onto his elbows. His eyes flutter open, then widen at the sight now displayed perfectly before his eyes.</p><p>Keith’s cock is inches from his face, nestled in dark curls and tilting slightly to the right. A dribble of precum runs down the underside, sliding over alien ridges and further down to the base. Lance blinks, momentarily forgetting Shiro’s ministrations against his ass as he tries to make sense of the dick in front of him. It’s purple, a soft lilac tint at the base that fades into a deep eggplant shade at its tapered tip. Small bumps run up the base and Lance can’t help but follow the path up the thick girth to watch the pearlescent gleam of pre bead at the end. </p><p>“You want to know how to please your lover, right? Then you should learn how to use your mouth, too.” Keith’s thumb presses into Lance’s slightly opened mouth and gently forces his jaw to open further. He pulls Lance forward as he takes a step closer, pressing his thighs into the table. Lance's eyes dart up, looking into Keith’s own, now tinted yellow as he looks expectantly down at him. </p><p>With a nod made awkward by Keith’s grip Lance closes his eyes, pushing his tongue out to scoop up the salty droplet at the tip of Keith’s cock. Giving a pleased sigh, Keith slides his hand from Lance’s jaw, and settles it on the back of his head so he can urge him forward. </p><p>Curiosity getting the better of him, Lance opens his eyes so he can see what he’s doing better. Deciding on his course of action, he dips his head down and presses his tongue to the base of Keith’s dick. Ever so slowly he slides it up the bumpy flesh, feeling the slightly spongy texture of each ridge. Once he reaches the top, Lance opens his mouth wide and sucks the head in. </p><p>Keith bucks forward, a throaty moan filling the room as his fingers grip painfully tight to Lance’s head. Lance gags as he hits the back of his throat, pushing off to the best of his ability with a cough. “Fuck, Keith.”</p><p>“Giving up, already?” </p><p>“Not even close.” Lance scoffs, diving back in with renewed vigor. He starts slow, moving down gradually as he massages the sensitive bumps with his tongue. He dips in again finally feeling a confident rhythm when a jolt of pleasure has him nearly losing his balance on the table. </p><p>“You didn’t forget about me, did you Lance?” Shiro’s voice is deeper, sending a chill up Lance’s spine. He moves his hand, pressing his finger deep into Lance’s ass. Lance has only a second to wonder when that even got there before he's letting out an obscenely loud moan. </p><p>“I knew you'd be loud.” Keith practically purrs as he pulls Lance’s head back until he’s looking up at him. “Look at you falling apart so soon. We’re just getting started.”</p><p>Cold moisture slides down Lance’s ass, a sickeningly sweet cherry scent filling the air as it drips off his balls onto the table below. Lance tries to squirm away at the sting of the stretch as Shiro presses a second finger inside of him, wiggling them a little before pulling out and pressing back in again. His mouth opens, about to ask Shiro to stop for a minute when that rush of pleasure shoots through him again, cutting off any attempt at words with a moan. </p><p>“Feels good, doesn’t it?” Keith pets his hair as Lance squirms at the aftershock of pleasure in his veins. “You want to keep learning, right?”</p><p>Lance nods, letting Keith lead him back to his cock and taking it back into his mouth as Shiro grazes over that spot again. “Fuck, Keith his hole is sucking my fingers in like an eager whore. Can’t believe we get to have him first.” </p><p>“I know, he's practically drooling on my cock with his desire to please. Such a good little virgin.” Keith gasps at the vibrations of a moan around his dick and raises a brow. “You like that, don’t you? Being told you’re doing a good job? It’s true. You’re taking such good care of both of us, Lance. So very good for us.”</p><p>Shiro runs his fingers over Lance's prostate one more time before pulling them out. He slides a hand up his crack, gathering up the lube to slick up his own hardened length. Grabbing Lance’s legs he lifts him off the table, settling him back down on his stomach so he can line himself up with his hole. He presses a hand to the base of Lance’s spine, holding him still against the table as he pushes himself in. </p><p>A low whine escapes Lance and Shiro pets at his back, slowly sliding forward until he’s fully seated inside of him. “That’s it, Lance. You’re doing so good. Being so good for me. So proud of you.” </p><p>Lance squirms on the table, pulling back to whine over his shoulder. “Shiro it’s uncomfortable.”</p><p>“I know, baby. Just be patient for me. It'll feel good soon. Trust me. I'm an expert, remember?” Shiro’s thrusts are shallow at first, more just pressing in than actually moving. It doesn’t take long before he's pulling out more, though. He shifts slightly with each light thrust as if searching for the right angle.</p><p>“Woah! Holy fhhhuuuck.” Lance moans out his words, fingers gripping tight to the table as Shiro grins and starts to thrust deeper and harder at that angle. “Quiznahh- fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Shiiirooo.”</p><p>“There it is. Such a good boy. Taking me so well. I knew my name would sound beautiful coming from your lips like this.” Shiro leans in, pressing a kiss to Lance’s shoulder. “I get the one thing no one else can ever have from you, Lance. You may fuck other people. Use this knowledge we give you to get Allura screaming <em>your</em> name, but I will always be your first.”</p><p>Lance whines, hands scrambling for purchase as Shiro stands back up to start thrusting in earnest. “He’s so good Keith. You should feel him.”</p><p>“I don’t think I’ll be able to use his mouth like this.” Keith pets a hand down the side of Lance’s face. A grin flashing small fangs as Lance lets out a broken moan. “I’ll just have to wait for sloppy seconds.”</p><p>Shiro stills, leaving Lance panting wet breaths into Keith’s thigh. “You don’t have to wait.”</p><p>“What?” Keith frowns, looking up at Shiro. “We talked about this, Shiro. We agreed if the situation ever came up you would get him first.”</p><p>“Well, yeah… but, what if we both had him at the same time?” Shiro pulls out, giving Lance’s ass one last kiss before he flips him over and wraps long legs around his waist. </p><p>The press back in is much more pleasurable than the first time. Lance gasps out as Shiro's slightly inflated knot pushes into his hole. Wrapping his hands around his chest just below his arms, Shiro easily scoops Lance back up. Lance's arms cling around his neck, gripping tightly while he buries his face onto the collar of his coat, warm breaths ticking sensitive glands.</p><p>It takes a minute for him to figure out how to hold him, but once he's sure his Altean hand is settled properly under Lance’s ass Shiro moves his other across heated flesh and down to rub at the hole stretched so deliciously around his cock. He rubs a few times soothingly, making small, shallow thrusts into the whimpering boy before slowly pressing his finger in alongside his dick and pulling lightly. “There’s room enough for two.”</p><p>The air fills with a deep moan that has Lance pushing up to look with wide eyes across the table at Keith. He's staring down, down where Shiro is moving his finger carefully in and out alongside his cock. It’s uncomfortable, but it's worth it to see the look of pure hunger in Keith’s eyes. </p><p>“Are you going to help teach me or not, Keith?”</p><p>That’s all the prompting Keith seems to need to push him into action. He literally hops over the table, settling on his haunches and slapping Shiro’s hand aside to carefully wiggle his own finger inside. Lance squirms, gasping as Keith impatiently starts trying to press a second in alongside the first. </p><p>Shiro uses his now freed hand to press lightly on Lance’s chin. Turning it so they can see each other. Lance looks down into proud gray eyes, reaches up to brush his bangs back and dips down for a kiss. </p><p>The kiss is messy, uncoordinated, and perfect. Lance moans into it, letting his mind haze out as best he can. He grips Shiro’s face, one hand cupping each jaw and delves in deep. Small, uncomfortable whines escape into Shiro’s mouth, swallowed down in the heat of their sloppy make outs.</p><p>Eventually Keith is standing, carefully angling his cock to push in alongside Shiro’s, where his finger pulls at Lance’s hole. The press in is overwhelming, a broken sound escaping Lance as he presses his forehead against Shiro’s and clamps his eyes closed tight. Shiro rubs his thumbs soothingly over Lance’s upper thighs, shushing and whispering praise.</p><p>“You’re doing Amazing, Lance. So good for us, the perfect fuck.”</p><p>“It’s in.” Keith’s voice is deep, gravelly, practically a growl against the base of Lance’s neck sending shudders of pleasure running down his spine. “God, its so tight.”</p><p>“Gonna move.” Shiro warns before doing just that, his cock slowly pulling back about halfway before thrusting back in again. Keith follows with his own half thrust and they steadily build a rhythm. Lance's moans are breathy and broken, his fingers digging tightly into Shiro’s hair as he quickly tumbles into too much. </p><p>Keith's hands move around Lance’s waist. One slides up under his shirt to pinch at his nipple while the other takes the opposite route and heads down to wrap around his cock and start pumping in time with Keith’s thrusts. “You feel so good, Lance.”</p><p>“Keith!” Lance keens, bucking awkwardly into his hand as the pull against his rim grows harder. The thrusts slower, harder, stretching him wider as knots start to swell with pleasure. </p><p>“Don’t move.” Shiro’s voice is dark, commanding. Lance can feel Keith shuddering against his back and burying himself deep at the command. Shiro starts thrusting harder, the pull out taking more and more effort until he finally jams his cock in hard with a guttural moan. </p><p>Lance cries out, head thrown back and tears stinging his eyes as Shiro’s knot swells inside him, pressing Keith’s own cock against his rim. The feeling of Shiro’s release makes Lance feel impossibly more full as Keith pumps his cock quickly and tips him over the edge to splatter his own cum on Shiro’s jacket. Stray strands run down Keith’s fingers as he pumps him through his release, rocking his hips as much as he can until he finally joins Shiro in filling Lance with their joined release.</p><p>They stand on shaking legs, Keith’s hand pressing into Lance’s slightly distended stomach as he peppers kisses along the back of his neck and shoulders. Shiro drops his head to Lance’s shoulder, panting into the space between them as Lance buries his nose into Shiro’s neck, taking in the thick scent of a pleased Alpha. </p><p>“So, feel more confident?” Keith asks, hugging Lance close as if they were spooning standing up. </p><p>“I don’t know.” Lance pants out, squirming on their cocks and groaning at the delicious feeling of being so completely <em>full.</em> “I think I might need some more lessons.”</p><p>He can feel Keith's grin on the back of his neck as Shiro speaks up for the both of them. “We’ll be happy to help you any time.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!</p><p>Please consider clicking the kudos button and leaving a comment! Even just a heart will make a writer's day.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>